mi mundo eres tu
by tsukisxs
Summary: - llévame a nuestro mundo…-dice aun en un susurro con la respiración agitada- donde la verdad supera esta sociedad… donde mi mundo eres tú… Shaoran.


**Ola ola como están? Aquí yo con esta nueva historia que tengo ojala les guste, los personajes no me pertenecen que mas daría yo que Shaoran sea mio T.T…. Solo la historia es mia nos leemos abajo.**

"**Para la persona más importante en la vida de cualquier escritor …Tú, el lector."**

**el lado oscuro de la luna…dark hunter...**

Ojala el mañana nunca llegue…

Las estrellas mostraban un brillo sin igual aquella noche pero el joven sentado en su sofá dentro del departamento que quedaba en el centro de Tomoeda poco le importaba, el estaba, más bien perdido en su mente, en sus recuerdos, recordando así momentos tan preciados que nunca más volverían, una lagrima salió de sus ojos al recordar que ya no la tendría, que la había perdido para siempre, sonrió tristemente, al pensar que al fin se llego a enamorar, de esa persona tan especial… cuando varias mujeres han pasado por su vida, como esa simple mujer, no solo por su hermosura si no por su forma de ser, lo cautivo, lo hiso cambiar, aprendió del verdadero amor gracias a ella, aunque de por si estaba seguro, que si la volvía a ver, no la dejaría por nada del mundo, aunque pensándolo bien, que podría ofrecerle él, nada, solo su amor, soltó una triste risa… eso no sería suficiente para alguien como ella, que merecía de todo, solo por verla sonreír, el no era nadie para ella, solo su guardaespaldas que prometió protegerla no solo por su trabajo sino porque en el fondo de él, la ama demasiado.

Y ella una gran modelo, amada por todos, deseada por muchos….

Deseando quizás que todo lo que vivió con ella fueran simples sueños, así no sufriría tanto con los despiadados recuerdos que siempre llegaban a él, torturando su alma.

-por que me enamoré de ti Sakura Kinomoto- no pudo evitar suspirar, mientras, veía sus fotos en varias revistas.

-yo tampoco lo sé Shaoran…-dijo una voz desde la entrada del departamento- yo tampoco lose, porque me enamore de ti- la chica llego frente a él, con sus ojos esmeraldas cristalizados, aguantando y queriendo derramar varias lagrimas.

-¿Qué haces acá?-la miro, confundido para luego fruncir su ceño- ¿no deberías estar preparándote para mañana?

Ella sonrió amargamente, mirando directamente a sus ojos… él esquivo su mirada- ya todo está listo…-susurra- ya no hay nada que pueda hacer- para luego mirar hacia el suelo.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- volvió él a preguntar, quizás albergando una esperanza por más pequeña que fuera.

-vine a despedirme.- y ahí con esas palabras la esperanza murió, a lo cual él solo sonrió.

-ya lo hiciste- señalando hacia la puerta por donde ella había ingresado- puedes irte- decía sin mirarla, ya que estaba seguro que si la veía, le suplicaría que no lo dejara.

-lo siento Shaoran en verdad yo no quiero… - dice ella dejando caer unas lagrimas mirándolo a él con toda la sinceridad en su bello rostro- sabes que no hay otra opción…. Solo dime que me quede contigo y lo hare…-dice con la voz temblando…-solo no me dejes así por favor…-ruega ella- por favor Shaoran yo te am- no pudo continuar ya que él la interrumpió.

-Cállate Sakura- decía él apretando sus puños y ella… ella solo se rompió en llanto-por favor- suplico él esta vez- solo vete.

-¿me amas?- le pregunta ella rechazando su petición.

- de que te serviría lo que te responda, al final no hay vuelta atrás.

- Yue no me ama Shaoran- confiesa ella en un bajo susurro- no como tú, si tan solo me lo dices, cambiaria todo, me quedaría aquí contigo, te amo.

El silencio lleno la sala de ese lugar mientras que ella lo miraba con todo el amor que en sus ojos se podía reflejar pero él no quería ceder… porque si lo hacía… si lo hacía…. Era como perderla otra vez.

-Sakura yo….-dice a punto de decirle lo que siente pero se cayó al último momento…-¿Por qué?- le pregunta- si lo tienes todo, ¿vas a dejarlo por mi? Que te podría yo dar-susurra también con su voz, demostrando todo el dolor que sentía - él…- dice mirándola con sus ojos tristes- te podría dar de todo y yo nada, él es mucho mejor que yo.

-Mientes –dice ella alzando su voz- tu eres mucho mejor que él, Mil veces mejor… con tu amor me sería suficiente, porque no lo entiendes, ¿quieres mi felicidad?

-Yo quiero que seas feliz Sakura incluso aunque no es conmigo.

Ella se fue acercando más a él, tomando su mano –solo contigo sería feliz.

-¿Por qué me dices esto?- pregunta con el corazón en su mano- ¿Por qué tratas de darme esperanzas si al fin y al cabo nada puedo hacer, no puedo decirte que no te vayas, no puedo negarte nada, quiero que seas feliz, aun a costa de mi Felicidad, si tu lo eres yo lo seré mucho mas.

-¿Por qué no lo entiendes?- dice ella sollozando aun más fuerte, con las lágrimas mojando su rostro – mi felicidad es contigo, mi vida no tenia significado hasta que te conocí- ahogándose en sus propias lagrimas, haciendo en él añicos a su corazón….

-No llores mas- ruega él, levantándose del sofá solo para abrazarla y acariciar su dorada cabellera- te amo Sakura, te amo demasiado, a nadie en mi vida he amado así, no quiero que te vayas- dice él con la voz temblando, levantando su rostro de la chica frente a él para así secarle sus mejillas empapadas en lagrimas- sería muy egoísta –susurra- ten en cuenta que tu abuelo te necesita y con ese matrimonio lo vas a ser feliz, no solo a él, sino a todos, no pienses en mí, sino en los demás… ellos sufrirían.

Las lagrimas le impidieron a ella su visión mientras que se alejaba solo un poco de él, se seco sus lagrimas y sonrió amargamente.

-Tienes razón…- dice aun con la mirada llorosa- no me di cuenta de las personas a quienes daño…. Te amo y nunca me voy a arrepentir por todo lo que hemos pasado.

Ella volteo su cuerpo dándole la espalda dispuesta a irse pero aun sin moverse de su sitio.

-ojala que el mañana nunca llegue…-susurra avanzando unos pasos directo a la salida…-pero…- se detiene apretando sus puños y volteando a mirarlo para luego avanzar hacia él.

-¿Podrías solo por hoy hacerme olvidar todo?... hacerme olvidar que ese mañana que tanto temo llegara de todas maneras…-le dice ella sonriendo temblorosamente…- ámame- dice rogándole con la voz-ámame como nunca lo has hecho, solo por hoy, hazme creer que al menos hay alguien quien de verdad me ama.

El muchacho parado frente a ella solo volvió a sonreír con tristeza…- sabes que te he amado desde que te conocí….

-Entonces hazme olvidar solo por hoy, quiero amarte yo también, solo esta noche, mañana quizás te arrepentirás o quizás yo me arrepentiré…. Solo por hoy, mañana será otro día.

-Me haces todo mas difícil Sakura… quiero que me ames, pero no quiero atarte a mí, yo también deseo estar contigo, si es posible para toda la vida, pero sabes también como yo que eso no se puede.

-Esta es mi última orden Shaoran ya que aun sigues siendo mi guardaespaldas y trabajas para mi… después serás libre – ella también le acaricio la mejilla sonriéndole tiernamente, mientras que acercaba su rostro muy cerca de él casi rozando sus labios- esta es la última vez, déjame hacerlo y hazlo tu también…. ¿cumplirás lo que te pido aunque nunca lo hayas hecho?

-Quizás… simplemente hay algo que me lo impide…-quizás el hecho de que mañana ya no estarás, de que nuca mas serás mía sino de otro… él sabe que no puede luchar contra eso aunque quisiera tenerla para él, no puede obligarla aunque ella diga lo contrario, sabe que ella estaría mucho mejor con otro…

-Solo ámame-… dice ella juntando sus labios, rodeando el cuello con sus manos y pegando su cuerpo al de él.

El correspondió el beso con pasión, ansiedad, deseo, pero sobre todo con amor y ella sonriendo aun con los labios de él pegados a los suyos… como los extrañaba…. Ella lo atrajo mas y él solo acariciaba su espalda de arriba hacia abajo, deteniéndose después, en el cierre del vestido que la chica llevaba, él fue bajando lentamente el cierre de ese vestido, no todo, solo lo suficiente para tocar esa tersa piel que el moriría por besar… la sintió estremecerse mientras bajaba sus labios para besarle por todo el cuello de ella… suspirando se aparto mirándola, Dioses era tan hermosa, aun con los labios hinchados y la carita sonrojada.

-No puedo Sakura…-dice él reuniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad para poder apartarla definitivamente…. Aunque eso sería tan imposible.

-Me amas…-dice ella perdiéndose en sus ojos color miel….

-Más que a mi vida.

-Entonces no hables, no pienses, solo siente y sigue a tu corazón.

-Mi corazón eres tu…

Ella sonrió tiernamente- Entonces bésame…- y el obedeció….

Esta vez profundizando mas el beso… separándose más por la falta de aire- llévame a nuestro mundo…-dice aun en un susurro con la respiración agitada- donde la verdad supera esta sociedad… donde mi mundo eres tú… Shaoran.

Ella lo empujo haciendo que caminara directo hacia su habitación… ella ya había pasado varias noches enteras hasta el amanecer ahí yaciendo a su lado… extrañaría aquellas noches en la cual eran solo los dos… ese pensamiento se borro de su mente en el momento en el cual, el bajo aun más la cremallera de su vestido y empezó a acariciar esa pequeña parte de su cuerpo…. El empezó a llevarla aun besándose y sin despegar sus cuerpos, fundiéndose en el otro, los besos de él eran suaves pero a la vez fuertes, como siempre fue él, mientras que ella solo sostenía bien fuerte su cabello mientras se dejaba arrastrar por todas las deliciosas sensaciones que él siempre le causaba, que él era el único que lo causaba…

Entre besos caricias llegaron a la habitación, él la recostó suavemente en la cama, mientras que ella lo jalaba a él, para que se uniera también, él se paro mirándola, con el vestido a medio salir con los labios hinchados y el rostro sonrojado, ella se incorporo para quitarle su polo que él llevaba… levantándola lentamente, lamiendo esa parte que quedaba expuesta hacia su cuello mientras que él, la volvía a besar aun más fuerte, dejándola sin tregua alguna para hablar…. Ya que él tampoco en ese momento deseaba hablar y sinceramente no deseaba parar lo que a continuación sabía que vendría.

Mostrándole una sonrisa esas que eran solo para ella, el empezó a descender su vestido negro, que gracias a que el cierre estaba abierto, el pudo aun mas bajar la parte delantera del vestido, haciendo que callera al suelo de la habitación… dejándole a ella expuesta y aunque tenía puesta su ropa interior, ella se sintió desnuda, como siempre se sentía con él, aunque eso nunca le molesto, es más le agradaba sentirse a sí, y aun mas le agrado sentirse deseada, no le importaba nada solo que él la deseara, ya que su mirada oscurecida de él la llenaba por completo.

Ella sonrió, quitándose ella misma el sujetador, mientras que él la devoraba con su mirada, el bajo sus labios de su cuello, para empezar a besar lentamente uno de sus pechos, ella soltó un gemido mientras sentía como el acariciaba con su boca su pecho, utilizando una mano empezó a tocar el otro pecho haciendo que ella respirara aun mas rápido, mientras se sentaba en la cama y empezaba a jadear en busca de aire, el llevo su otra mano a la parte baja de su vientre mientras que muy lentamente tocaba con su dedo la parte de su monte, para luego bajar despacio y rozar ese pequeño botón de placer que sabia él que a ella siempre le volvía loca, pero decidió dejarlo para después mientras que solo acariciaba parte de sus pliegues muy cerca a su entrada, tan cerca que ella estaba a punto de gritar por la frustración de querer tenerlo ahí dentro, mientras con su boca él empieza a succionar uno de sus pecho y en el otro con su mano jalaba el pequeño pezón haciendo que ella gritara de placer, sonríe aun con sus labios en su pecho mientras introduce un dedo en su entrada haciendo que ella se arquee en su respuesta, mientras que el empieza a sacar y meter su dedo, sintiendo como la humedad empieza a llenar ese espacio, él, bajando sus labios por todo su cuerpo llega hasta su vientre, donde hace que ella abra aun mas las piernas para él, ella sabría lo que vendría pero sin embargo no lo paro… Aunque sinceramente ¿podría pararlo? Y aunque quisiera en este punto ella no podría evitar lo que ya vendría.

Él lentamente empezó a dejar un beso de mariposa encima de su monte mientras que sacaba su lengua y empezaba un camino que él sabía que le gustaba, bajando su lengua empezó primero rozando y mordiendo levemente su botón, recibiendo como respuesta un pequeño grito de placer por parte de ella, rodeo con su lengua toda su intimidad tan lentamente, torturándola haciéndola casi desfallecer por el placer, mientras introducía su lengua en su intimidad haciendo que ella se recostara en la cama mientras él la besaba profundamente, los estremecimientos llegaron a ella casi sin medirlo mientras que sentía como poco a poco se iba a volver loca por todo el placer que siempre recibía de él, su respiración se entrecorto y le hiso casi imposible el respirar mientras sentía las ondas de placer que Shaoran le causaba, soltando en un grito su nombre ella se corrió en su boca.

Sonriendo, él subió besando todo el camino de su vientre hasta su boca donde ella lo beso con pasión mientras que él sentía como ella empezaba a quitarle su pantalón, ella se paro empujándolo un poco para así poder quitarle su pantalón, desabrochando sus botones y bajando el cierre, metió una de sus manos dentro de los vaqueros que él llevaba puestos, empezó a acariciarlos aun dentro de sus vaqueros, el soltó un gruñido ronco, lo cual era la señal que le gustaba lo que hacía, sonriendo ella bajo el pantalón junto con los bóxer con su otra mano que él llevaba, viendo como estaba preparado y listo para jugar, ella lo acerco a su boca solo la punta como hiso él hace unos momento torturándolo por igual, para luego solo lamer parte de su largo mientras lo introducía a su boca, el soltó un gemido ronco, mientras susurraba su nombre, mientras ella empezaba a saborearlo con su lengua, él, la separo porque sabía muy bien que si seguía así se iba a venir antes de tiempo y no podrían disfrutar después.

Con gentileza la cargo dejándole echada en la cama, recordando su primera vez juntos, ella también lo recordó, sonriendo, como olvidarlo, si fue el día que a ella le hizo mujer, su mujer dejándole marcada para toda la vida, - te amo- susurra ella mientras que él la mira a los ojos.

-igual te amo yo- susurra también él mientras se pierde en sus ojos.

Ella abre sus piernas invitándolo a entrar mientras que el obedece, soltando esta vez los dos un gemido cuando al fin se vuelven a unir como hace tiempo lo hacían, el empieza a acariciar, besando también sus labios, mientras que poco a poco se empieza a mover dentro de ella, ella sonríe con la mirada brillante y las mejillas sonrojadas, mientras empieza dejando rastros de besos en su boca, empieza a respirar aun mas rápido mientras siente como él se mueve aun mas fuerte dentro suyo, haciendo de toda su fuerza hace que él se voltee, haciendo que ella se quedara arriba, él la mira sorprendido mientras que un recuerdo llego hacia ellos, del dia que ella quiso hacerlo así, ella al igual que ahora lo había empujado y para cuando estaban los dos arriba no pudieron hacer nada ya que ella se canso, alegando que debería ir mas al gimnasio y él diciéndole que no era necesario, mientras el reía

**:.:.:.:Recuerdos vagos:.:.:.:**

Una sombra de dolor los cubrió a los dos, pensar que ya no volverían a tener esos días, ella lo beso aun desde arriba con mucho dolor, ella quiso llorar, _no ahora_ pensó, mientras se mecía arriba suyo, mientras que él solo la miraba deseando que este momento durara para siempre, que no llegara el mañana, suspirando se movió con ella, tomándola de sus caderas para así poder guiarle mejor, mientras que con una de sus manos rozaba su botón haciendo que ella empezara a respirar aun mas por la boca, sintiendo los ya conocidos estremecimientos él no quería llegar hasta que ella también lo hiciera, se levantó solo un poco y tomo con sus labios uno de sus pechos mientras ella gritaba por el placer que él le provocaba, no necesitó de mas, ellas se corrió junto a él, mientras caía en su pecho como si fuera la cama, respirando y tratando de recuperar el aire que creía que le faltaba, se acomodo en su pecho respirando al igual que él rápidamente sintiendo en él su corazón golpear fuerte en su pecho, sonriendo tristemente abrazo su cuerpo

Por desgracia pronto llegaría el amanecer que tanto temían, cerrando sus ojos ella quiso inmortalizar ese momento, y guardarlo para siempre, porque eso era lo que mas deseaba quedarse con él, pero no podría ser egoísta, en unas horas se casaba, las lagrimas volvieron a sus ojos mientras que los sollozos, la inundaron, sin querer lloró encima de él, y él con un nudo en la garganta, solo acaricio su cabeza, sabiendo que nada de lo que diga serviría, ni mucho menos el decirle cuanto la amaba, aun entre sus brazos el también derramo unas lagrimas, odiándose por no poder hacer nada.

Y se quedaron así llorando en silencio los dos, queriendo y deseando volver a aquellos días en los cuales ellos eran tan felices.

_**Continuara…..**_

**Wow mi primer lemon, ustedes dirán que ya he subido uno pero sinceramente lo que yo subí era una adaptación pero esta es mía de mi, la cual yo la he creada de mis propios pensamientos, Pervertidos por supuesto ejejje, así que aquí esta espero que lo haya hecho bien ustedes por favor no duden en decirme si les gusto que es lo que no les gusto ya saben que lo que quieran que me pregunten lo contestare.**

**Veré si subo el primer cap en esta semana que viene es que también estoy cono lo de juegos de roll lo cua ayuda mucho a mejorar mi forma de escribir, y tengo que agradecer a las personas que están ahí esperando por mis continuación gracias a todas y a todos, en cuanto a "Aun te Amo" me demorare un poco mas en subir la continuación ya que lo que yo siempre escribo es en un cuaderno viejo, y bueno mi cuaderno lo tenia escrito hasta la parte de la boda y se me perdió asi que lo que ya escribí tendré que escribirlo de nuevo T.T pero no se preocupen que no la abandonare* sonrisa feliz* gracias a todos espero que les haya gustado esta nueva historia y se que sonara un poco común el tema del amor con guardaespaldas pero es que no me pude contener hacer esta historia y bueno ojala que les haya gustado **

**Ya saben cualquier duda o comentario no duden en mandarme un review si? Matta ne ^^**

_**tsukisxs**_


End file.
